Tainted Soul on a Road of Regrets
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: The story of a rogue named Spark, and how he became what he is now. The ways his life fell apart, and how he put it back together. T because its T-ish...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, I'm not to sure about this one... but if you guys like this, then I'll continue so yeah I could really use the reviews.

* * *

"Wake up fuzz ball!" a tortoiseshell ordered as she prodded a deeply sleeping blood red tom in the ribs with her paw. It was close to sun high in the lush, greenleaf touched hollow. The crimson tom was curled up in a tight ball in a nest of moss ferns and tall grass, hidden in the back of hollow log, with a few others.

The crimson tom groaned in response, "No, beat it." he muttered, bringing his thick tail over his face and curling up tighter.

The tortoiseshell she twitched her ear in annoyance, "So that's how you wanna play…" she muttered, and turned her back, taking a few paces back before turning to face the tom again. She neated the bedding beneath her paws, then pounced, barreling into him, "I said wake up!" she shouted, and both cats around seven moons rolled around in a play fight before the blood red tom let himself be pinned.

"Ok tortoiseshell, you win." he sighed, yawning tiredly and looking into her green and amber eyes with his deep grey ones.

The tortoiseshell let out a playful hiss, "Oh come on Spark, you're no fun!" she exclaimed, giving his a pout expression.

A devilish look crossed the red tom, Spark's face. He roughly jerked his body to the side, rolling out from under her paws, swiftly getting to his paws he rammed into her and pinned her, "No fun you say Kay?" he questioned arrogantly.

The tortoiseshell known as Kay purred, her eyes brimmed with amusement, "That's right Sparkle, dull as pebbles." she responded, and swatted a paw at his nose.

Spark shifted his head back, out of her reach, "Well now, that's not very nice." he said, giving her a false hurt look.

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, hurt, mean whatever. Now get off me." she said. Spark complied stepping gracefully off her and letting her stand, giving his long pelt a quick wash as she straitened out her own.

As he finished, giving his pelt a final lick he curled his thick tail over his paws and looked as her, "Did you need something by the way." he asked.

"Come hunting with me." She said, giving him a bright look.

Spark rolled his eyes, "That's what you woke me up for? I guess I'll go sense you won't let me sleep." he said, she purred and padded out of the den. Spark followed, blinking his eyes to ajest to the sunlight as he left the den.

"About time you woke up. Lazy furball." commented a deep red, grey and black she cat as she saw Spark come into the sunlight. She was laying contently in the sun, sucking up it's warm rays. Be side her was a tortoiseshell, her belly swollen, promising kits.

"Good morning Cardinal, Dapple." Spark responded, trying not to roll his eyes at his mothers words. The tortoiseshell sleepily waved her tail at him.

Cardinal stood and padded over, licking his ear, "And where are you going?" she questioned.

"Hunting with Kay." he responded, returning the gesture of affection. "Hunting with Kay," she repeated, pondering it for a second, "alright, be careful." she said, returning to her original spot in the sun. Spark twitched the tip of his tail happily, then left with Kay. When he and Kay returned, the sun was dropping from the sky. As the two felines went to enter the hollow a brown tom busted out of the entrance and darted past them.

Kay dropped her prey, "That was Twig!" she exclaimed, but Sparked ad already darted into the hollow upon smelling blood. He spotted to sleek pelts a blue grey and silver one, and a black one, and bounded over relief washing over him as he found his mother as well as Dapple and the elderly Icicle where all alive. He turned to the blue grey and sliver cat, his father River.

"What happened?" he demanded, anger bubbling in him when he saw fresh wounds on his mother. With out waiting for an answer, he whipped around and sped past Kay and out of the hollow, intent on hunting down Twig.

"Spark!" he heard his name being called, but ignored it. Soon a weight crashed into his hunches and he was tackled and pinned to the ground in heart beats. The red tom glared into a pair of deep red eyes. The eyes of his older brother, Sleek.

"I'll kill him!" Spark hissed struggling against this sleek pelted brother, who held his smaller form firmly to the ground with out much effort. Sleek waited until Spark's struggles stopped before speaking.

"You're not going to do anything Spark. You're going to go back to the hollow, and stay with Cardinal Dapple Icicle and Kay, while I find our brothers. You're not going to go after him. Got it?" the black tom ordered, teasing Sparks shoulder threateningly by slightly un sheathing his claws.

Spark let out a frustrated sigh, and gave his brother another heated glare which was returned to him, before turning his head, the roots of a tree near his head suddenly becoming interesting, "Fine." he growled quietly.

Sleek reared off of him, letting him up, "Good, now go." he said, then brushed past the younger tom and into the depths of the forest. Spark stared at his paws, his over sized extra clawed paws, letting out an annoyed low yowled he raked his claws through the bark of a tree, before stalking back toward the hollow.

* * *

So yeah like I said before, review for more.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided even though I didn't get many reviews I like this story and shall continue. Hope you love it

* * *

When Spark finally returned to his family, his litter mates Cyspin, Glaze and Shadow had returned from hunting and whatever else they do on a daily basis. As he entered the clearing his father River brushed past him and made his way through the tunnel with out a word or so much as a glance is his direction. Spark looked after him, digging his claws into the ground before padding over to his brothers.

"Cardinal Dapple and Icicle are asleep." Glaze told his long furred brother, his blue eyes not meeting the shady grey ones of his smaller bother. Shadow walked by Spark, his dark grey pelt brushing Spark red one in a motion of comfort before he padded off to the hollowed log. Glaze rubbed his silver muzzle to Sparks before following the large tom.

Spark sat with Cyspin in silence for a while before matching his dark grey gaze to the blue grey toms black one, "Where's Kay?" he asked. Cyspin shook his head and shrugged, wordlessly stating his ignorance.

"Cardinal said she went after you." he said finally, looking at the just rising moon which was turning his pelt a shiny silver.

"I'm going to find her." He stated, and with that stood and padded swiftly out of the thorn surrounded clearing.

Even through the nearly moonless night, Sparks bright red pelt was eye to spot as he weaved through the undergrowth, following Kay's scent. As the long haired tom rounded a large rock, a weight dropped onto his back, and claws dug into his pelt.

Instinctively Spark rolled over and tried to shake his attacked, but his small size and light weight proved a disadvantage and he failed to shake the lager attacker. The larger unknown cat rolled them over and pinned him, a paw on the back of his neck.

"Your mothers taught you to the best of her abilities I suppose." came a familiar voice, and ith in a heart beat Spark caught the scent and knew who his opponent had been.

"Why are you back here? Cardinal told you she never wanted to see you again." Spark challenged, the weight on his back lifted and he sat up facing the blue grey and silver tom.

River scoffed his son's remark, " I follow Twig, and sense he returned I return. It'll be that why until I can get my claws in him long enough to kill him." he said, twitching the tip of his tail as he finished speaking.

"You haven't changed, you're still obsessed with revenge." Spark spat, glaring at tom before him. He sat in the moonlight, which was setting his pelt into a magnificent blaze.

"You really expect me to let that go?" River questioned, his dark eyes narrowing at him.

Spark dug his claws into the earth, "No. I once expected you to care about you family more then your revenge," he stood turn his back on the sleek tom, "I know better now." he said almost to himself, then stalked off resuming his search for Kay.

"You're weak." He swore he heared River say before heading his own way.

Sleek had found the tortoiseshell she cat first. Spark found this out when he returned to the thorn clearing the next morning. It was early and everyone was asleep, his nest was in the very back of the log, and he decided instead of crawling over his den mates, he'd curl up in the sunning patch. His dream was strange that night. His father's last sentence to him 'you're weak' echoed through them, then a loud snapping sound thundered drowning out his words. The of sand flowing slowly from between two rocks, into the den of many faceless sleeping cats, faded in slowly and then after a while dissolved into nothing.

Spark's dark eyes fluttered open, it was morning now. He felt completely rested and a new powerful energy flowed through him now. A new power pulsed through his veins, he twitched unable to sit still he had more energy then he could dream of having. Before he could register what he was doing, he pelted through the raise barrier. His new strength was odd, but he liked it.

* * *

Review & tell me what you think.


End file.
